La noche más larga
by Belin03
Summary: Era su cita de amor y no podía faltar... en el mismo lugar, el día más corto, la noche más larga DracoxHermione


Disclaimer: Basada en la obra de J. K. Rowling cualquier semejanza con su obra le pertenece a ella.

_Para los optimistas que siguen luchando...  
Para todos los atardecer que observé solo, pero nunca en soledad...  
Para ti..._

**La noche más larga**

Los árboles dejaban entrever a través de sus ramas desnudas de hojas los rayos del Sol, que comenzaban a prepararse para el saludo final, entonces se volvían más intensos que nunca, como si cantasen un himno que quedara grabado en la memoria de quien los percibía, hasta el próximo amanecer. La brisa, acompañaba la despedida y entonces parecía una caricia agonizante, el último suspiro, melancólico y nostálgico que traía historias, historias que jamás podrían ser contadas pero sí sentidas por el alma.

Una cabellera de indomables rizos marrones ondeaba al viento, sus ojos brillaban dulcemente y sus manos se resguardaban del frío entre los bolsillos de un aterciopelado abrigo negro que la cubría casi toda.

Detrás, un castillo que guardaba memorias de uno de los mejores tiempos de su vida, delante un inmenso lago el único que había presenciado el momento de años atrás, único testigo y observador de una promesa lejana en el tiempo, pero presente en aquel corazón…

**oOo**

_-Recuérdame darle mis más sinceros respetos a Snape cuando termine de aniquilar a su sobrino entre mis manos por haberse metido con estas temperaturas, en el lago del Calamar Gigante- quería parecer un reto, quizás hasta una amenaza, pero era imposible concretarla cuando aquel cuerpo, soberbio y elegante, yacía sobre sus piernas tiritando como si fuese un niño pequeño._

_Acarició sus cabellos en un acto tierno que ella no pudo evitar y ambos se percataron de aquel pequeño detalle. Él giró su rostro, apoyándolo en el abdomen de ella y la miró divertido, enarcando una ceja, para luego sonreír al ver el color carmín que comenzaba a teñirse sobre las mejillas de la joven._

_Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo habían terminado envueltos en aquella situación, sin embargo allí estaban y no les incomodaba en absoluto estar tan juntos el uno del otro, aunque, claro está, no lo demostraran._

_-Explícamelo, no podría cubrirte de una muy enojada jefa de los Gryffindors si no lo haces_

_Draco se incorporó, apoyando sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de la chica, dejando que la manta que ella había conjurado se resbalara y dejara su torso desnudo._

_-¿Y tu por qué querrías cubrirme, Granger?, acaso ¿es de tu incumbencia mi bienestar?_

_Ella sonrió, tratando de aparentar que allí no ocurría nada y que la presencia tan cercana de Malfoy no le generaba ningún tipo de sensación y mucho menos era la originaria de que su estomago hubiera dado un vuelco terrible o de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su pecho._

_-Yo pedí una explicación primero- y a esta contestación frunció levemente el ceño_

_-De acuerdo, pero luego te toca a ti, Granger…-la miró desafiante y luego se alejó de ella, para sentarse cómodamente sobre la hierba y abrigarse bien- En la Mansión Malfoy, hay un hermoso lago, casi tan grande como este, pero sin Calamar Gigante en él, suelo bañarme todos los años, este día…_

_-¿El día más corto de todo el año?- Hermione sonrió sarcástica._

_Draco la miró entrecerrando la mirada, advirtiéndole algo- No me gusta que me interrumpan Granger, si quieres saber escucha y no hables. Sí, el día más corto de todo el año pues es mi favorito, y antes de que me interrumpas de nuevo no te diré porqué es mi favorito, así que desiste- le advirtió a la joven, pues esta había abierto la boca en señal de un nuevo interrogante, al escuchar el aviso Hermione tan solo cruzó los brazos y él volvió a hablar._

_-Con lo que no contaba es que estuviera tan fría… nunca había sido así._

_De pronto Hermione comenzó a reír frente a la cara de desconcierto de Draco el cual no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia a la leona._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Ella se acercó de pronto y tomó entre sus dedos algo que estaba posado sobre los rubios, casi blancos, cabellos del chico, luego abrió sus manos y le mostró una pequeña hormiga que parecía estar muy perdida; la depositó sobre el césped y esta se alejó, sabiendo que allí no estaba el resto de sus compañeras obreras._

_Hermione desvió su mirada del pequeño insecto y se dio cuenta de que las distancias habían sido otra vez salvadas, pero esta vez ella había sido la causante- Y-yo… yo se por qué el agua… estaba tan fría- pronunció mientras se alejaba de él, lentamente._

_Draco sonrió, se había percatado de su nerviosismo y era demasiado dulce como para evitar sonreír, sin embargo disimuló espectacularmente y le dijo- Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan fría?_

_Hermione sonrió triunfante- Yo te digo si tu me dices porqué el día más corto del año es tu favorito…_

_Draco la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, esa chica sí que sabía negociar- De acuerdo- suspiró- pero si le llegas a contar a alguien yo lo negaré…-aquel rubio platinado dio un suspiro, deseando saber por qué no le molestaba contarle a aquella chica aquel detalle que podía servirle de arma para extorsionarlo en un futuro, sin embargo acalló los pensamientos y respondió- es mí día favorito, pues el atardecer llega más rápido y la noche reina por más tiempo, tiempo en el cual me siento seguro y protegido a la vez._

_Hermione lo miró sorprendida de que le hubiera abierto de esa forma el corazón. Su asombro se desvaneció cuando vio a Malfoy mirándola divertido y para cambiar de tema respondió a la pregunta que él le había hecho._

_-Las sirenas, parecen que se han enfadado con los tritones, algo así como defensa de derechos, no lo se muy bien, y han decidido hacer una protesta, enfriando aún más el agua, detalle que molesta por demás a sus víctimas._

_-Pues me alegro…- Draco se quitó la manta y la dejó olvidada, seguramente sobre un montón de pequeños seres que se estarían preguntando porque todo había oscurecido de repente. Se acercó a Hermione la cual lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañar, un poco por el asombro, otro tanto por lo incomprensible de la situación: su supuesto peor enemigo, la miraba en esos momentos de aquella manera que no sabía, más bien, no quería descifrar, y estaba… ¡la estaba acariciando!._

_Su mano era increíblemente cálida, sus dedos finos y largos rozaban una de sus mejillas, luego se dirigieron a la otra, después a sus ojos, más tarde al puente de su nariz y luego quedaban estancados en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y lo acariciaban sintiendo lo terso que era y lo bien que se amoldaban sus dos yemas a él._

_Cuando al fin pudo entrar en razón, sus ojos, antes posados en sus orbes grises que viajaban por cada una de las estaciones por las que habían estado en su rostro sus dedos, ahora se perdían en algún punto del lago que parecía mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa en aquellos momentos, y al sentir la mirada color plata de él tan solo atinó a preguntar, como una de esas preguntas que uno formula sin saber muy bien con qué fin- ¿Por… por qué te alegras?_

_Él sonrió y dejó que sus labios dejaran escapar una suave risa que distendió un poco el momento, giró el rostro de ella y la obligó a mirarlo sosteniendo su mentón, al cual acariciaba con su dedo gordo._

_-Me alegra porque aquel dichoso ventanal- dijo marcando con su cabeza la ventana de la torre que ambos compartían- dejo que tu vieras como salía del lago tiritando del frío y dejó que pudiera tenerte tan cerca de mí y que pudiéramos hablar sin discutir… y también me alegro porque gracias a todos eso ahora podré animarme a hacer lo siguiente y, para serte franco hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de hacerlo…_

_Sus labios y tampoco los de ella emitieron sonido alguno luego de aquellas palabras: la mano en el mentón de ella, vagó hasta acomodarse en su nuca y la otra se apoyó en su cintura y antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo ver cómo Hermione cerraba los suyos y entreabría los labios, señal de que le daba permiso a hacer lo que luego sucedería._

_Sus labios se unieron, primero estáticos, disfrutando el contacto de los otros, disfrutando el sabor, los de él a menta, los de ella a frutillas; lentamente las caricias comenzaron a suscitarse, sus labios se rozaban lentamente, como si quisieran perpetuar aquel contacto para siempre, como si quisieran gravar a fuego la caricia del otro._

_Comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella y suavemente y sin dejar de besarla la recostó en la húmeda superficie, de pronto la joven sonrió dentro del beso y se separaron despacio, muy despacio._

_La observó y la miró interrogando, Hermione simplemente alzó los hombros y sonrió- Es que yo también me alegro._

**oOo**

Observó aquel lugar, el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado, seguramente habría alguna hormiga, tal vez perdida, lejos de su hormiguero y sería completamente ajena de que en ese mismo sitio dos seres habían descubierto el amor en el otro.

Sonrió al recodar que nunca le había dado una explicación de por qué se habría preocupado por cubrirle frente a Mc'Gonagall, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien no había necesidad de hacerlo, no después de lo que había ocurrido. Con una de sus manos acaricio sus labios y sonrió, sí, aquel primer beso habían marcado sus labios, tanto que ningunos otros distintos a los de él los habían besado desde aquel entonces y estaba segura que jamás sucedería.

Como siempre que estaba allí, sus pies cobraban vida propia y ella ya no les prestaba atención, sino que dejaba que su mente volara por recuerdos, recuerdos que tenía impregnados en cada centímetro de su piel, en cada cabello castaño que era acariciado en esos instantes por el viento, en cada respiro, en cada latido, en toda ella.

De pronto se encontró frente a una cabaña pequeña, rodeada por varias lavandas que le contaban una historia, su historia. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó una de sus palmas en el picaporte redondo, haciéndolo girar pausadamente. En el instante en que la puerta se abrió se dejó invadir por aquel torrente de sentimientos que aquel lugar le transmitía…

**oOo**

_-No veo nada diferente, Draco- tomados de la mano habían llegado hasta el lago y era cierto, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que lo habían visitado- además, el lago no me explica la razón por la que tienes tus manos cortadas, Malfoy, quiero que me expliques o si no comenzaré a pensar que estas envuelto en cosas raras…_

_Los ojos de Hermione brillaban peligrosamente y Draco solamente atinó a acatar la petición, que más parecía una exigencia, pues conocía lo testaruda que podía ser la chica. Tomó de uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro, un pañuelo de seda blanco y vendó los ojos de la chica, para que no pudiera espiar._

_-Sabes que no me gusta andar a tientas…_

_-¿Quién dijo que ibas a andar a tientas?_

_De pronto Hermione sintió que algo, mejor dicho alguien, la levantaba del suelo, pasando una de sus manos detrás de sus rodillas y la otra afirmándose en su cintura: ese era Draco Malfoy, no podía evitar oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar, sin embargo no protestó y para sentirse aún más segura (si eso era posible, pues cuando estaba con aquel chico sentía que nadie ni nada podría herirla), rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, acercando aún más sus cuerpos y permitiéndole al rubio oler el aroma dulce y suave que de ella se escapaba: lavanda._

_Draco comenzó a cantarle al oído mientras andaban lentamente, parecía que quería eternizar aquel momento. Sin embargo luego de una caminata que a Hermione le pareció bastante larga, el joven la apoyó en un suelo, que sin duda no era césped. Se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró muy cerca de su oído- Uno…- desató una parte- Dos…- el nudo ya olvidado- y… tres- descendió la venda y permitió que los ojos de ella contemplaran la razón de aquel viaje._

_Una cabaña con un sendero hecho con maderas y lavandas por todos lados que despedían alegres su aroma tan característico._

_-¿Qué… qué es esto Draco?_

_-Esto…- el chico tomo una de las manos de ella y la condujo hasta el umbral de la cabaña- es nuestro refugio. Entra- le susurró mientras habría la puerta y le cedía el paso._

_Un hogar encendido brindaba el calor necesario para soportar el frío que hacía aquel invierno, en las paredes imágenes de atardeceres y amaneceres de distintas partes del mundo, una mesa rústica con tan solo dos asientos. Flores por todos lados, una gran biblioteca y luego tres puertas: una era la cocina equipada elegantemente sin perder, aquel toque rustico que ella tanto adoraba; la segunda un cuarto de baño, con una tina enorme, donde seguramente cabrían dos, y por último, la habitación que lucía dos camas de hierro forjado, almohadones por doquier y un ventanal enorme que daba vista hacia un porche donde seguro conversarían hasta el atardecer._

_-Draco… esto es… ¿por qué?_

_-Porque quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero volver a un lugar al cual podamos llamarle hogar, porque quiero que sea tuyo y mío y de nadie más…- la miró dándole a su mirada toda la fuerza que era capaz y sonrió, sabiendo que lo que diría marcaría su relación y hasta sus vidas, para siempre- porque te amo, Hermione._

_Sonrió al ver como los ojos de la chica se volvían más brillantes de lo normal y que su mejilla recibía una gota cristalina._

_De pronto sintió las manos de ella sobre su rostro y sus labios cálidos besándolo._

_La tarde le cedió el paso al atardecer y como él, la noche llegó engalanada con una bella Luna que se atrevió a colar las suaves caricias de sus rayos por la ventana de una habitación, donde dos seres se fundirían en uno y sentirían que se unían para siempre y que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte, los podría separar._

**oOo**

Aquella noche, cuando se levantó de la cama para ver a través de la ventana, tan solo envuelta por la camisa de él, Draco le había tendido el abrigo, ese que tenía ahora puesto, ese que tantas veces ella había dicho que lo hacía parecer temible… sonrió al recordar la respuesta que de sus labios escuchó aquella noche cuando se lo regaló "Dejó en ti todo mi pasado, todos mis defectos, porque se que tu logarás cambiarlo todo, incluso hasta lo irremediable". Y pese a que el tiempo había pasado, el abrigo negro jamás había abandonado su armario.

De un momento a otro se encontró, donde sentados sobre la madera de aquel porche juntos observaban todos los atardeceres.

Nunca había entendido bien por qué, si por una simple casualidad o por una jugada mágica del destino, pero todos los momentos que habían marcado a esas dos vidas habían ocurrido en el día más corto y la noche más larga del año.

Levantó su mirada al cielo y se topó con la imagen más hermosa que podía existir… una paleta de azules heridos y sobre ella las primeras estrellas de luz tenue y tímida se asomaban. Algunas nubes pasajeras se atrevían a ocultar parte del espectáculo dándole un misticismo más grande del que ya por si sólo aquella imagen tenía.

Sonrió, su cita de amor había comenzado…

**oOo**

_Una suave caricia que movió sus cabellos y rozó su rostro, luego un remolino de hojas, a lo lejos, últimos vástagos del otoño que hacía tiempo había terminado… sus ojos aún cerrados y entonces una caricia de una mano fría pero que transmitía un raudal de calidez tan solo con el tacto. Sus ojos se abrieron tan rápido como el dolor en sus sienes se lo permitía; al principio todo se veía borroso como si una capa de neblina se interpusiera entre ella y su visión; luego, lentamente, todo se volvió más nítido y aunque la luz era escasa, pudo reconocer esos ojos grises, esa mirada que ahora parecía aliviada, pero que estaba totalmente segura que segundos antes irradiaría preocupación._

_-Ya estas mejor…_

_Su voz… estaba apagada, como sin vida; lo examinó y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar una leve mueca de dolor que él encubrió enseguida pero que para ella no había pasado desapercibida. Se incorporó lo más rápido que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo le permitía._

_-Draco…- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos._

_Confusión en su mente, sin embargo pudo hacer volver a su memoria algunas vagas imágenes que se clavaron en su corazón, queriendo hacerle sentir otro dolor distinto al que se siente en el cuerpo._

_Mortífagos, querían vengarse, tomar represalias contra el traidor… contra Draco, y nada más en sus recuerdos, solo un dolor, que le susurraba un secreto que no tardaría mucho en descubrir, pues entonces vio sus ojos, sintió su caricia en su mejilla y una sonrisa conciliadora y entendió, al fin había comprendido, no importaba lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera su dolor, solo importaba él y su presencia que lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Un hechizo letal, que mataba despacio, causando el peor dolor que un ser puede sentir: el de la vida que se escurre lentamente, sabiendo que otros sufrirían por una ausencia irreemplazable._

_Sus ojos se tiñeron de espanto, se alejo y volvió a acercarse y lo abrazo, queriendo fundirlo a su cuerpo, para hacerse uno y que si uno vivía los dos viviesen, que si uno moría, los dos muriesen._

_-Tenemos que ir a…_

_Pero en ese instante cuando el se acercó a ella y la abrazo, acariciando su espalda con su dedo índice mientras hacía pequeños círculos sobre su omóplato izquierdo, supo, sin duda se dio cuenta, que el destino había preparado aquel final de llegada inminente, de una manera demasiado cruel para el corazón._

_Lentamente lo tendió en el piso y aquel abrigo negro, como el mismo dolor que ahora sentía, que alguna vez había llevado puesto para repararse del frío, se hallaba reposando sobre el cuerpo de él tratando de transmitir un calor que era imposible que reconfortara, pues el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos y su piel a cada instante se volvía más pálida como si olvidara el rubor que alguna vez se había extendido sobre sus mejillas cuando ella lo descubrió armando aquel ramo de rosas en una floristería que jamás olvidaría._

_Ni una palabra se escapó de aquellos labios, canciones mudas invadían el lugar y miradas cargadas de recuerdos en sus rostros._

_-Prométeme que seguirás adelante…_

_Ella parpadeó, como si de pronto su voz la hubiera despertado a la realidad, a esa de la cual trataba de escapar. Lo miró, mezcla de miedo, ternura y nostalgia, extrañándolo ya aunque aún sus ojos vestían un último brillo._

_-… prométeme que seguirás adelante y que no temerás vivir. Quiero que vivas, por ti y por mí.- un par de lágrimas, lágrimas de ella, llegaron a las mejillas de él, quien tan solo extendió su brazo para que ella se recostara a su lado, apoyando una mejilla sobre su pecho, como hacían en las noches tristes que vestían cielos sin luna ni estrellas._

_-…Quiero que vayas a esa floristería y compres aquellas rosas que nunca te compre porque me lo impediste, diciendo que no necesitabas tanta opulencia, que tan solo una mirada servía. Quiero que trabajes en San Mungo hasta tarde, porque nadie, ni siquiera yo te convenceré de lo contrario, pero que llegues lo suficientemente despierta como para acercarte a la ventana y ver a través de ella cómo la señora Smith cuelga sus pañuelos de colores en la soga. Quiero que cantes cuando te bañas, que te enfades cuando la comida no sale bien, que te marees en un barco y que llores con una película…_

_Sus ojos se entrecerraron (ella no necesito observarlo para darse cuenta), sin embargo no se movió, ni siquiera cuando aquel pecho amado subía y bajaba a mayor velocidad._

_-Quiero que seas Hermione Granger, hasta que llegue la hora de partir, porque ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte libre- ella tan solo sonrió-… voy a vivir en cada par de ojos que mires, en cada mano que roces, en cada suspiro que exhales… voy a vivir en tu corazón._

_Una mano, tomo la suya, estaba fría y a la vez increíblemente caliente, solo Draco podía estrechar sus manos e irradiarle ese calor que nunca había sido físico._

_Lentamente se incorporó, para acomodar bien el abrigo que dejaba al descubierto el costado izquierdo de él y entonces lo vio: una sonrisa en sus labios, el pecho ya no se movía y sus párpados sellando su mirada para siempre._

_Hermione Granger dejó escaparse a una lágrima cristalina, que cayó en la mano que aún estaba enlazada con la de aquel que era su amor. Entornó sus ojos y sintió, de pronto que un gran calor la envolvía, sin embargo no se inmutó, largo tiempo pasó así, hasta que de pronto el frío se volvió a sentir y entonces su mirada necesito liberarse de la prisión de sus párpados. No se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Draco había desaparecido y que tan solo quedaba un viejo abrigo negro sobre el césped._

**oOo**

El tiempo había pasado y aquel calor intenso nunca la había abandonado, sin embargo mientras andaba por aquel inmenso jardín comenzó a sentir como aquella calidez la abandonaba de repente. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y presionó, como si haciendo aquello, lo que había perdido volvería, pero fue en vano. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez se sintió abandonada, sola, muy sola…

Las piernas flaquearon, las manos temblaban y el viento ya no acariciaba, ahora era una ráfaga intensa que golpeaba su cuerpo y lo obligaban a caer al suelo. Sus rodillas golpearon, como una piedra arrojada hacia abajo, contra el suelo, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y entonces una voz, que parecía lejana, muy lejana la llamó…

¡Era él!... allí parado, parecía que estaba más radiante que nunca, llevaba aquel conjunto negro que tanto preciaba y sus cabellos caían, juguetones, sobre sus ojos. Le tendió la mano, sin dejar que de su rostro se escapara la sonrisa más hermosa que Hermione hubiera visto jamás.

De sus ojos comenzaron a resbalar gotas cristalinas, surcando sus mejillas; sus ojos irradiaban la alegría más inmensa que jamás hubiera existido, era como si al verlo allí todo tuviera sentido, todos esos años, todo ese tiempo y entendió que al fin el cometido se había cumplido, ya no había nada por lo que estar separados.

Tomo la mano que él le tendía, dulce y protectora y se largo de allí sin volver ni un momento su cabeza hacia atrás.

**oOo**

El viento sopló inclemente una vez más, pero ya no tenía sentido aquel frío intenso pues ya nadie había allí a quien helar el cuerpo.

Todo se calmó, un breve instante, las hojas de algunos árboles que hacían frente al invierno se quedaron estáticas y la Luna, por un momento, pareció brillar más intensa que nunca… era una despedida a aquellos que se reunirían una vez más en la noche más larga.

* * *

Francamente y voy a ser totalmente sincera quería hacer algo trágico, me refiero a bien bien trágico, pero no lo sentí así cuando lo acabé. De pronto había salido algo cargado de optimismo, con una fuerza increible por hacer frente a la adversidad y seguir aunque se amomento no se quiera.  
Si alguno de los que leen ven que debo cambiar la clasificación me lo dice, por favor.

Ha sido uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir, inspirado en dos imagenes que vi.  
Como siempre os digo, gracias por leerme y espero vuestras críticas.  
Bel


End file.
